comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Runamuck (Earth-7045)
Runamuck and Runabout are the Battlechargers, a nearly inseparable pair of hooligans. Runamuck in particular likes to make things explode, heh heh, and loves a good wreck. He has been known to wander around junkyards, fascinated by the carnage of twisted metal and shattered glass. This only makes him want to blow more enemies into heaps of slag. Heh heh, slag. He does not consider it beneath him to indulge in petty acts of vandalism, and thinks a good insult sprayed on a clean wall is a Decepticon victory, heh heh. As a Battlecharger, he's well-equipped to do it. He'll speed up crowded highways smashing everything in his path, without regard to his fenders. Then he transforms into robot mode to use his prized tool of wholesale destruction — a friction rifle. This terrible weapon does little damage, but it leaves a field around his target that enhances molecular heating from friction. With the slightest move, a catastrophic buildup of thermal energy bursts his foe asunder in a shower of burned metal fragments and smoke, or (more disguntingly) blood and still-flaming guts. The field wears off in five minutes, if the target is able to stay absolutely still for that long. Usually they just end up as a big mess. Runamuck loves a big mess, heh heh. History to be added Powers & Abilities Runamuck= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Driving' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Runamuck's reckless nature is a large handicap in any situation that requires common sense. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Car alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Friction rifle' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tetrahex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Battlechargers members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters